


keep stirring

by a spot of elle grey (minniemoments)



Series: almost smut in 250 words or less [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/a%20spot%20of%20elle%20grey
Summary: almost smut in 250 words or less/ inappropriate behavior while cooking
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: almost smut in 250 words or less [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	keep stirring

"Look at you, babe," Chanyeol murmurs, nose brushing along the length of his neck and breath warm against his skin, "Making Daddy lunch without any prompting. Such a good boy for me."

The praise pulls a soft whimper out of Jongin, head moving to the side to give Chanyeol easier access. He's rewarded by an open-mouthed kiss at the base of his neck and a hint of tongue. His mind feels frayed by static and thoughts of stirring the stew he's been working on leave him, hand loosely grasping the ladle.

"Keep stirring, baby," Chanyeol commands, voice gentle yet firm, "You can cook and let Daddy play too, right?"

Jongin is sure the answer is a resounding no, feels the dissent on his lips when Chanyeol takes the pause as his opportunity to suck at the place he kissed, humming like he would rather have Jongin for lunch. His eyes flutter closed and he manages a small nod anyway, holding on to the ladle tighter to ground him, remind him that he's been told to keep stirring.

Chanyeol's fingertips press their shape into his hips and Jongin wants, even from this little bit of teasing, wants to forget the stew and this game.

"Use your words, princess," Chanyeol says, pulling Jongin closer, lazily grinding against his ass.

"Yes," Jongin says, pushing back.

"Be sweet to me, baby," Chanyeol says, voice light, contrasting the way the grip on his hips gets tighter, "Who're you saying yes to?"

"Yes, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't fight me. ;-; But if you gotta, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aspotofellegrey) ~


End file.
